five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 99 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dancing in the Streets
Short Summary Long Summary The narrative starts by outlining the differences between the Fairy Tail guild and the Twilight Ogre guild (their main rival in Magnolia). Fairy Tail would leave massive amounts of unintentional collateral damage, but Twilight Ogre would do so deliberately (albeit at a much smaller scale). As a result, the latter guild was usually ignored, which opened the door to their extortion operations. In this particular example, one salesman in the market is dealing with Thibault and Mattan Ginger. The salesman bristles at the raised taxes, and Mattan sheepishly states the need for drastic measures. The salesman doubts the sympathy, wondering how rich Twilight Ogre has gotten off of the tax collecting, and asking why the guild is even involved. Thiabult calls that none of his concern, saying they have done their business of debt and expense collection since before the war, and will continue to do so afterward. Frustrated, the salesman points out the tense atmosphere created by the guild’s presence and asks why they couldn’t come after hours. Mattan states that due to the chaos of the war, their timetables have tightened. The salesman then tries to appeal to Mattan’s friendship so they’ll look the other way. With a sad smile, Mattan admits the friendship, but says it isn’t enough to override their obligations. Having said that, she proposes another solution while handing over a pamphlet. The salesman groans, knowing what’s coming, as Thiabult suggests taking a loan from the guild. Frowning, the salesman says his brother told him more than enough about how Twilight Ogre did things in Magnolia. Mattan downplays that, saying their Guild Master (Banaboster) has recently offered more discounts. When the salesman still expresses doubt, Thiabult insinuates more forceful action to come if he doesn’t comply. Mattan glares at that, and says that time is of the essence, plus suggesting the salesman look at the back of the pamphlet. When he does so, the salesman smiles in relief at the offer, agreeing to sign up. With a pleasant smile, Mattan brings out the contract, and says it was a pleasure doing business, wishing him a good day. Once Thibault and Mattan walk away, signed contract in hand, the former frowns as he calls his comrade too lenient. Mattan smiles at that, asking why he’s complaining when they got what they came for. After Thibault points out she could have arrested the man for tax evasion, Mattan retorts that Twilight Ogre has relied far too much on force and intimidation in the past, personally preferring the carrot to the stick. Thiabult protests that Twilight Ogre is meant to bring their foot down on those who don’t pay off their debts, leading to Mattan to remind her comrade how well that worked out with Fairy Tail. She hammers in that she learned the guild would just be treated like mad dogs if they acted like glorified thugs. Thus, the need for a more refined approach to debt collection, thereby improving Twilight Ogre’s image. Mattan states the new approach has proved its worth, and tells Thibault to get with the program if he wants to stay useful. Frowning at the reprimand, Thibault wonders how she has a fan club, with Mattan answering that she’s still a sweet girl who just has no patience for fools. After Thibault mutters about how her fan club would run away if they saw how nuts she was, the two notice a commotion. Mattan decides to talk later, while Thibault wonders what happened. When they get there, they see Nico Robin and Anko Mitarashi standing over several beaten Twilight Ogre members. While Mattan is in shock two ‘civilians’ beat their guys, Thibault snarls about making them pay. The narrative explained that Robin and Anko had originally gone to find out why a legal guild would extort civilians. A few said they were under orders for a perfectly legal assignment for the Alliance. Furious at the extortion in the Alliance’s name, Anko called them all disgraces. Once a member calls Anko an idiot for interfering in work to keep civilians safe, she sends him flying. Robin, angered herself, lets Anko loose and starts karate chopping the wizards. After several minutes, the two managed to beat every Twilight Ogre member they could find, and all without using any techniques to give away their power. Anko grins at the damage Robin did, with the Pirate retorting she didn’t expect a Ninja with such a diet to be in good shape. Once they count seven taken out by each of them, Anko proposes that whoever beats up more of the last group of five will buy the other dinner. Robin accepts, but reminds Anko they’ll have to explain why they beat up Alliance soldiers back at HQ. The Leaf Ninja points out there’s no way the higher-ups approved of what Twilight Ogre is doing. At that point, Thibault yells at them, asking what the ‘civilians’ are doing interfering with Alliance business. The women frown at that, saying they should be ashamed to call this Alliance business. Thibault frowns at that, asking why ‘civilians’ should tell him how to do his job. Robin and Anko come to a silent agreement not to reveal their identities, due to trying to stop an unethical action in front of crowds of civilians. Anko suggests not behaving like and looking as bad as the Coalition. Robin agrees, pointing out the terrified salesmen in the market. Mattan restrains her comrade, and says there’s no need for argument, since they’re on the same side. Anko snarls at that, prompting Robin to glare at her in reprimand. Robin suggests they conduct themselves like upstanding Alliance soldiers should. After Mattan says their hands are tied, Thibault starts losing his patience and starts to rant about how everything will go under if there’s no money. Mattan gingerly tries to put it nicely, but insists that they have to make sure taxes are paid. Robin tells them to look at the rain, asking if they know about the drought and really think people will be able to pay with that and the war going on, adding that there’s no income to give. Thibault angrily continues his rant, saying they have no time to worry about income with the threat of the Coalition. Anko retorts that someone who’s talking about basic economics should know about income’s importance. She also adds that she’s heard from a friend in the Army that the Alliance will end the drought soon, meaning business will get back on their feet soon. Robin reacts in shock at Anko nearly blowing their cover, while Mattan wonders who these people are. Thibault, glaring, says he’s heard of no such thing. He raises his club, bellowing he’s had enough of being preached to, promising to shut Anko up for her ‘ignorance’, completely ignoring Mattan’s protests. Anko quickly gets in front of Thibault and effortlessly stops the man’s club-arm. Looking up, Anko’s face takes on a demonic visage (not unlike Orochimaru’s), and asks if the man really wants to trade blows. While all the other Twilight Ogre members faint in terror, Thibault runs away. Mattan sighs, apologizing for her comrade’s behavior, noting patience isn’t a strong suit. When the wizard promises to get Twilight Ogre to be more diplomatic, Robin tells her to get on it. Once Mattan runs off, Anko starts to yell in protest, before Robin orders her to begin pursuit. As the two women run after the wizards, Robin asks what Anko did. The Ninja explains that it was Genjutsu: Primal Fear, which she developed with Kurenai’s help by mixing optical illusions with Killing Intent. She still remembers Orochimaru teaching her that fear can give a psychological advantage over an enemy, and taking it to heart. While people usually freeze up, the difference in strength between Anko and Thibault meant that he just chose to book it. Anko then asks if Robin is mad at her for losing her temper. Robin admits it, due to how close they were to having their cover blown. Anko apologizes, and says she couldn’t help herself when seeing Thiabult act like he was in the right just because he was Alliance. Robin says she agrees, but points out they have regulations to follow, meaning Anko needs to rein it in. Anko sighs, knowing her captain is right, adding that she just hates hypocrites. Robin nods at that, but still asks her friend to control her temper. By this point, the two have almost caught up to the two wizards. Mattan wonders how they’re keeping up, while Thibault yells about them not being human, desperate to lose them. The two go into an alley, and Anko points out that was a bad idea on their part, since no civilians would be in the way. Robin admits it’s probably because they’re terrified out of their minds. Anko asks if Robin wants to go ahead, since she’s better at taking people alive. With an enthusiastic Cuatro Fleur: Trip, Robin yanks the wizards’ legs down, slamming their faces on the ground. Anko smirks, calling Robin’s Flower-Flower Fruit amazing, earning a smile from the Pirate. With a Deice Seis Fleur: Trap, Mattan and Thibault are restrained. The second the two see Anko, they faint in terror. Robin sweat-drops at that, thinking her friend overdid it. Anko sighs and admits it, cursing that they’re back at square one. Robin states that might not be true, pointing out the possibility that these wizards, or even their whole guild, might be the moles. Anko is surprised at the prospect, asking why a legal guild would betray Fiore. Robin admits not knowing, but suggests greed being the answer. Anko then asks why these guys would work in the open, and wonders how nobody has caught this before. Robin expresses the doubt that Defense grunts notice anything outside of their assigned patrol areas. Anko still points out this was exceedingly bold of Twilight Ogre. Robin expresses the possibility that the Coalition is close to completing its plan, and wants to take as much as possible before the endgame. Robin decides to track down their Guild Master and ask some questions, wondering if Anko knows what Guild they belong to. Anko admits not knowing, but thinks they’ll get a match just by describing the Guild Mark to Forensics. Kabu then shows up, saying he and his team heard a commotion and came to investigate. Robin asks if they have any leads, and Kabu, looking ashamed, admits to finding nothing but discontent at the taxes. Anko explains they found the wizards shaking down some salesmen, and Robin is disappointed that they can’t be questioned presently. After Kabu confirms that no one else in the Stealth Subdivision has found anything, Robin decides the only course of action is to call Dragon. She pulls out a Transponder Snail from her cleavage, and preempting Anko’s question with a “J”. Once Dragon picks up his snail, Robin says she has an update. First, she asks if anyone approved of a legal guild collecting taxes from civilians for Alliance funds. Dragon says no one he knew did, since Crocus already has people for that, confirming Robin’s suspicions. She then orders Kabu to search the two wizards. When Dragon says he hopes Robin had a good reason for attacking fellow soldiers, Robin says shaking down innocents was reason enough, on top of her suspicions about the mole. When asked, Robin describes the guild mark, and Dragon promises to have someone run a search on that, so they can track down the Guild Master and ask him some questions. Robin asks Dragon to leave the questioning to her and Anko, knowing how terrifying they can be. She also suggests just letting Hibiki do the search. Dragon agrees, and gives the order to find proof of involvement, and interrogate them to see if they know who hired them and where the Dance Powder is hid. With that, Dragon hangs up. Kabu yells that he’s found something, and Robin hands Anko the Snail to call Forensics. Robin asks Kabu what he found, and the Tontatta lifts up Mattan’s hands. It has traces of Dance Powder. She quickly turns Mattan over so the traces aren’t washed away by the rain, and informs Anko of the development. Thinking it’s not enough, Robin tells Kabu to search Mattan’s pockets. He finds a small bag filled to the brim with Dance Powder. It’s found right as Anko finally dials the right line to Forensics, proclaiming that they’ve found the traitors. Robin orders for Hibiki and Nemu to be sent for, since the Soul Reaper Lieutenant is the best for preserving the Powder. Anko decides to get comfortable and takes a seat. She rests her hand, but the limb molds into a large sack. Anko gets up to examine it, thinking something isn’t right. She slashes the bag open with a kunai, and Dance Powder is revealed. While Anko reacts with confusion, Robin realizes the bags were planted all over Crocus, so the moles can keep switching where they light it up, and not have to carry it all over. Then, Hibiki picks up on the other end, prompting Anko to explain the situation to them. Toragashira watches them from a rooftop, completely concealing his presence. He frowns, annoyed that the Alliance is undercover and on their trail. He yawns and reassures himself there’s no need to worry, thinking that they’ve taken the bait. He hopes that it’ll occupy the Alliance long enough for the Tax Collectors to complete their tasks. With a mocking smile at Mattan, he apologizes and says it’s just business. It cuts to earlier with the Forensics Team. Hibiki has pulled up a screen with his Archive Magic, with Nemu, Shihō, and Haredas looking at him curiously. The Weather Wizard asks why Hibiki has a list of Fiore’s government departments. Hibiki explains that after he was informed of the suspicions concerning a mole, he thought about where the inside man would have to be. He realized that the only people who could have gotten anyone past Defense, with no questions asked, is someone in very high standing. Shihō is shocked at the very idea, asking why a government official would betray their country. Nemu notes there are several motives, such as Greed, with Haredas grimly adding that everyone has a weakness. Hibiki sighs that they cannot understand why until they know who’s responsible. Nemu agrees, while Haredas asks who could be involved. Hibiki outlines the two possibilities as the Department of Immigration or the Department of Defense. Haredas understands that someone high up in Immigration could streamline the required paperwork to create the façade of a refugee for their smugglers. When Shihō asks how someone in Defense could be involved, Hibiki points out that Defense could streamline an application process to prove someone as non-dangerous. They are also deeply involved in screening refugees. Hibiki also states only someone very high up could manipulate the process to such an extent, maybe implicating the Ministers. That would indicate either Darton, the Defense Minister, or Armis, the Immigration Minister. Both are known as long-serving and dedicated patriots, which greatly complicates the situation. Disturbed, Shihō voices the need to inform the king. When Haredas asks why not Chitsujo or Dragon, Shihō stresses that the king should be aware someone in his inner circle is a traitor. Agreeing, Hibiki asks Haredas to tell King Toma of their theory. Then, the Transponder Snail rings, and Hibiki realizes that it’s Robin, and she must have found something. Haredas then speeds off on his cloud to meet Toma, much to the displeasure of several guards who are thoroughly sick of zooming clouds. Hibiki then picks up to hear Anko speaking, and he asks if they have something. Grinning, Anko says they might have their traitors, and it could be an entire Legal Guild. When asked, Anko describes the Guild Mark, the top of a head with horns or cat-ears. Hibiki uses Archive Magic, and identifies the Guild as Twilight Ogre. After Hibiki asks for evidence, Anko states one of them had Dance Powder traces on their hand, and was carrying a small bag of it. Anko requests for Hibiki and Nemu to come down for examination, and then shows worry that the rain would wash the evidence away. Hibiki promises to head down immediately, and hangs up. He informs Nemu of their assignment and asks Shihō to head to the government archives and examine all the records concerning Crocus’ refugees. That is, after Haredas has returned from debriefing the King. With a bright smile, Shihō promises to hold down the fort and keep an eye on the Snail until then. With that, Hibiki and Nemu depart. Haredas speeds his way to the doors of the throne room, and hears the sound of arguing. One voice yells that they have no way to support the refugees, and asks the King to send them west. Another man calls Armis a fool, saying that the move won’t make a difference. As Haredas enters, Toma tells Vitai not to speak that way, not appreciating how he’s talking like all his people are about to die. Vitai adjusts his spectacles and apologizes, saying he’s just trying to be realistic. Armis adds that Crocus is low on supplies thanks to the drought, suggesting that people should be moved West and put to work in trying to harvest something. Vitai protests that that won’t change anything, saying the real concern is the people being unable to pay the tax-rates to support the Alliance. Armis snaps at that and tells Vitai to lower the tax rates and not bleed the people dry. Vitai’s assistant, Elaine, tells Armis he isn’t being fair to Vitai. Vitai appeals to his and Armis’ friendship, claiming he would never willingly put the people through hardship, with Elaine adding they have no choice. Armis frowns at that, telling Vitai to remind his assistant to not speak out of turn. Vitai still stresses the lack of alternatives, with Elaine repeating that the tax rates are keeping the Alliance afloat. At that point, Haredas makes his presence known, asking if he came at a bad time. Toma realizes Haredas is an investigator, and claims anytime can work. Toma then introduces Vitai, Elaine, and Armis, with Haredas thinking that Armis could be the traitor. Armis decides to take his leave, and asks Toma to keep their imminent supply shortage in mind. Elaine glares at Haredas, asking why the other worlds aren’t helping out and reducing the need for high taxes. Toma states Chitsujo explained that each world’s funds will be saved for their campaigns. Elaine angrily asks if Toma believes Chitsujo, suspicious that he’s hiding secrets and extra funds. Toma sternly states that he trusts Chitsujo, telling her not to pass judgment on him before she’s met him. Frustrated, Elaine storms out, and Vitai apologizes for his assistant. Toma then addresses Armis, saying they can’t afford to have the citizens leave the safety of Crocus. Armis sighs, and decides to trust the King’s word. Once the two ministers have left, Haredas calls them dedicated. Toma recalls how long Armis and Vitai have served, and have been close friends since they became ministers. Haredas closes the doors, deciding they can speak now that they’re alone. He then informs the monarch that they have a few leads. Toma then asks what they have for him. Robin smiles once Hibiki arrives, and he notices the restrained Mattan and Thibault still unconscious. She explains how terrified they were of Anko, but thinks they’ll wake up soon. Said Ninja holds up Mattan’s hand, showing that her hand still has the Dance Powder on it. Anko then asks what the next course of action is. Robin states that once the two wizards are in HQ for interrogation, she’ll go Twilight Ogre’s Guild to speak with the master. Anko expresses surprise that she isn’t coming along, so Robin tells her to stay with Mattan and Thibault to continue the interrogation. Although, Robin will be there at the start so they can have their usual Good Cop, Bad Cop routine. When Hibiki suggests he or Nemu play Good Cop, Robin points out their inexperience in interrogation. They also have to deal with analyzing the Dance Powder found on Mattan. When Robin asks if they have enough material, Nemu examines it and states that getting her back to HQ and using the equipment there will be the way to go. Nemu then reveals that it doesn’t look like Mattan has directly handled the Dance Powder. While it’s hard to tell due to the rain, Nemu’s microscope-like eyes is still able to see that. However, she’d only be sure if it's analyzed with better equipment. Robin nods, frustrated, but still wants to interrogate her. Regardless of what Nemu found, Mattan was still in contact with Dance Powder, which means Twilight Ogre still might have a mole. Anko nods at that, while Hibiki decides to start heading back to HQ. Later, back at Forensics, Nemu looks up from a microscope, saying Mattan hasn’t been in direct contact with Dance Powder, but has touched someone who has. Using Hibiki as a control for hands that have had direct contact, Nemu explains that his hand has more powder and is much harder to clean off than Mattan’s. Robin states that doesn’t change the fact that Mattan had a bag of Dance Powder on her, so her and the guild aren’t in the clear. Hibiki guesses that they’ll get answers once the two wizards wake up. Shihō asks where Haredas is, and Hibiki shrugs that he’s probably still talking to the King. Hibiki goes to wash his hands, and asks Shihō to go down to the Archives. She proceeds to do so. Robin suggests Nemu also leave, since it’ll be better if just her and Anko are interrogating. Once Nemu leaves, Mattan and Thibault start to wake up. When the latter asks where they are, Anko grins and answers with “Hell”. Mattan reacts with terror and asks who they are. Anko says they’ll asks the questions, while Robin says they should cooperate. The two wizards react with confusion, prompting Anko to tell them not to make things harder. Hibiki winces as he hears Mattan and Thibault scream in terror, hoping there’s no blood on the floors. When he sees Nemu standing outside interrogation, he asks if they’re still at it. Nemu says it hasn’t been that long, and it won’t stop soon, given the wizards’ denial. As if on cue, Thibault screams that neither of them know anything. Hibiki sighs, and decides to ask out Nemu for dinner since this’ll take awhile. Nemu states that she doesn’t require food. Hibiki, persistent, says he’ll treat her to what she likes. Nemu, knowing Hibiki won’t give up, decides to go out for ‘alcohol’. Hibiki reacts enthusiastically, knowing a good bar close by. Nemu asks if they should invite Haredas and Shihō. While Hibiki sheepishly puts down the idea of bringing a ‘buzz kill’ like Haredas, he decides they’ll ask Shihō. With that, the two make their way to the Archives. Shihō has wandering around the Archives building, making no progress due to Hibiki’s lack of directions to where the section on refugees was. She opts to seek help, but remembers how deserted the place was aside from the guards and the old man at the front desk. Frustrated, Shihō goes to the front desk and ask for help. She nervously greets the man, saying she didn’t want to bother him but can’t find what she needs. The narrative reveals that it’s Toritsubasa with old-man makeup, hiding the knocked out clerk under the desk. He asks how he can help, reminding her it’s a government building and not a library. Shihō show I.D. and says she’s there for business. Tori, slightly surprised, asks what she’s looking for. When Shihō asks where everyone is, Tori tells the truth by saying the evening shift doesn’t need too many people, since only a clerk is seen as necessary at this time. Shihō then asks for access to Fiore’s government records concerning refugees and other visitors. Tori internally realizes how close to the trail she is, thankful Ryūkaku told him to visit the Archives every time he finished his extortion. Tori pulls out a key, saying he’ll personally lead Shihō to the section, earning her thanks. He lies that the elevator is out of order, apologizing for having to take the long way of stairs. Shihō says she doesn’t mind walking, claiming it is nice change of pace from her constant deskwork. This prompts Tori to asks if she despises repetitive routines. Shihō clarifies that she loves her job, calling it her life’s calling. Reading and writing are soul-fulfilling to her, and motivate her to get up in the morning. Tori, acting like a stereotypical old man, pretends to wish more ‘youngins’ would have that attitude, railing on how they don’t understand the beauty of the simple, small things. Shihō sympathizes, saying it must have been a burden to hear such words, adding that she can relate. Tori says his colleagues keep frustrating him, calling them a lazy fool, a violent short-tempered fool, and a overbearing micromanager of a supervisor. Tori stops his rant, and asks why she’s so interested, and also wondering how she was driven to become who she was. This prompts Shihō to start giving some backstory, saying she was once a brat who kept stealing sweets without getting caught. Tori inwardly dreads the flashback, but decides to play along in the hope that Shihō will talk too much. He feigns interest, claiming her adventures must have been exciting. Shihō continues by saying she heard about an almond cookie recipe from the Hokage while she was training to be a Ninja, and decided to steal it. Tori hides his contempt, thinking nothing she’s done could possibly compare to his thieving exploits. Shihō calls her younger self arrogant. The recipe was protected by a very old seal too complex for her to decrypt. She just kept on trying, and paid more attention in class and to her cryptographer father. Tori guesses that he was proud of his hard-working daughter, and wonders how awkward it was to find out why she was working. Shihō stutters at that, and continues with the story. She solved the puzzle and found Mito Uzumaki’s secret almond cookie recipe. As she unrolled the scroll more, she saw it was a cover to innumerable forbidden techniques, meaning she stole the Forbidden Scroll. She was so horrified by what those Jutsu did, she didn’t sense the Third Hokage right behind her. He took her back to her parents, and said her seeing the scroll was punishment enough. Shihō says she was a fool to use knowledge selfishly without seeing the bigger picture, claiming information should be used to protect and help others. At that point, she decided to become a full-time cryptographer instead of joining a Genin team. Tori, hiding his frustration, says it’s good she found a fulfilling purpose. Hibiki and Nemu arrive at the Archives and enter after showing ID. Hibiki calls out for Shihō, and Nemu notices nobody at the front desk. Hibiki asks his comrade to sense for Shihō’s presence, and she asks for a minute to do so. Tori asks if there’s any particular reason Shihō is there, and she states that it’s top secret Alliance business. Tori hides his frown, and tells her to go straight down past the door for the records she’s looking for. Shihō thanks him, and Tori smiles that it’s his pleasure. Nemu finishes scanning the area, and fearfully tells Hibiki that there’s someone else with Shihō hiding an immense amount of power. Tori summons a blade over his head, telling an unaware Shihō to keep going straight. The Watcher launches his blade, and Shihō ducks under it at the last second, her instinct and Kunoichi training kicking into high gear. Shihō looks at Tori in horror as he summons several blades and tells her to stay still and he fires them. Shihō, screaming in terror, pumps Chakra to her legs and runs to the side, managing to barely avoid them all. Tori sighs at this, calling Shihō a fool who won’t be saved by running. Shihō mentally panics as she calls Tori a monster and pleads for help. With a maniacal grin, Tori summons more blades and tears through every nearby bookshelf, forcing Shihō to stay on the move. After one blade cuts Shihō’s cheek, Tori orders the girl to tell him what the Alliance has found out so far about the operation. Shihō wonders how the enemy found out. Tori tells her to spill immediately, saying he won’t ruin her ugly face if she does so. Right as Shihō thinks she’s trapped and going to die, the ceiling above Tori shatters, forcing him to leap away if he wants his beauty immaculate. Hibiki and Nemu leap down, with the former calling for Shihō. They find her as Tori launches several blades at them all, yelling that they won’t get away. Nemu quickly grabs both Hibiki and Shihō, leaping away to put distance between her and Tori. The Watcher taunts them as he throws more blades, asking if they’ve come to help the ‘ugly’ girl. Hibiki asks if Nemu can take their enemy, knowing she’s strong, prompting Tori to tauntingly ask if she’s ready. Nemu feels a wave of bloodlust, and yells that they need to retreat. She immediately leaps up, crashing through the ceiling and avoiding all of Tori’s blades, frustrating the Watcher. Nemu yells to her comrades that there’s no way any of them can take down their enemy, saying retreat is the only way to survive. She charges out the front door, with Hibiki yelling for all the guards to get away. When Hibiki tells one to get the Defense Division, Tori mutters in annoyance at the ‘ugly’ situation. At the Tax Collectors’ safe house, the mole rants that they need to do something. Ryūkaku remains silent and Toragashira desperately tries to fall asleep. Gekkame, glaring, tells the mole to shut up and not criticize how they do their job. Ryūkaku silences his subordinate with a raised hand, and assures his ‘friend’ that their concerns are duly noted. He claims there’s no reason to worry, what with their tracks covered and the Investigation chasing the Twilight Ogre red herring. Ryūkaku tells the mole not to panic, adding they still have protection for getting the Tax Collectors into Crocus and keeping them undercover. He also proclaims their job will be finished with one final dose of Dance Powder. Toragashira points out the coming difficulties, since Robin and Anko know how the Dance Powder was hid, putting the mole at unease. Ryūkaku tells him to calm down, claiming to have planned for every single situation. He reminds the mole they came because they wanted to end the war in a way favorable to himself and his people. So they crafted a plan to weaken the Alliance and the resolve of civilians. Frowning, Ryūkaku tells the mole not to back out now from fear, prompting them to nervously agree. Nodding, Ryūkaku orders Gekkame to escort the mole back to their home. Once they’re gone, Toragashira sighs as he asks if he should wipe out Twilight Ogre. Ryūkaku calls that unnecessary, and that they’ll be able to confuse and mislead the investigators if they’re still alive. Tora agrees, claiming that’s why Ryūkaku is the brains here. When he asks what they’ll do if something goes wrong, Ryūkaku glares as he says it won’t. Tora points out there’s always a chance of it, so Ryūkaku assures him the four of them are more than capable of handling it if the plan goes haywire. As for the mole, the agreement is that they’ll be given protection when the endgame begins. Tora smirks at the hidden meaning, stating this is as long as the mole provides cover. Appearing Characters Mattan Ginger Thibault Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Kabu Monkey D. Dragon (voice only) Toragashira Hibiki Lates Nemu Kurotsuchi Shihō Haredas Toma E. Fiore Minister Armis Minister Vitai Elaine Toritsubasa Gekkame Ryūkaku Abilities Magic * Archive Magic Jutsu * Genjutsu ** Primal Fear Devil Fruit * Flower Flower Fruit Items * Dance Powder Techniques * Cuatro Fleur (Four Flower) ** Trip * Deice Seis Fleur (Six Flower) ** Trap Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 98 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Cruzar With the Enemy Next Chapter: Chapter 100 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dance with the Devil Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign